


Hope For The Future, Enjoy Your Present

by periwren



Series: Palm Reading fics [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Logan being a jerk for no reason, Palm Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman has a new hobby of palm reading and Logan doesn't believe in it and is mean to the other side about it. Logan ends up hurting Roman's feelings and has to apologize.





	Hope For The Future, Enjoy Your Present

“Oooh, you’re so lucky Patton, look here at this beautiful life line, you’re going to have such a happy and long life.”

“Really?”

“Yep. And see here, it looks like you will have three -no wait – four children in your future or maybe even more, I’ve never seen many lines there on someone’s hands before!”

“Well I am the Dad side to all of you, so it makes sense-”

“No it doesn’t.” interrupted Logan scowling at the other two sides.

“Huh?” asked Patton, while Roman just frowned right back at Logan.

“I said it doesn’t make any sense whatsoever that any markings or lines on your hands can have any indication of your prospective future.” said Logan crossing his arms smugly over his chest, “It’s all just made up nonsense.”

“Aw c’mon Logan, it’s just a bit of fun-”

“Humph Logan’s probably just jealous that I can read palms and he can’t or worried that he’s got some dumb future,” muttered Roman.

“Neither of those statements are correct, however I find it irritating that two sides of Thomas are taking this nonsense so seriously when you could be finding more productive uses of your time. No wonder the quality of Thomas’s videos is faltering, when you waste time like this.”

Roman grit his teeth at that last statement and stood up abruptly. Patton sensing a fight quickly changed to the subject;

“Virgil. VIRGIL. VIRGIL.”

“What?” asked the anxious side nervous about the sudden summoning.

“Let Roman read your palm.”

“Why?”

“To see your future.” said Patton

“To give you _delusions_ about your future.” added Logan. 

“Grrr.” growled Roman, Logan was really getting on his nerves.

“Um… I dunno…” muttered Virgil rubbing his hands nervously, he was worried Roman might see something bad and Virgil was worried that he might then start over thinking those bad things.

“See at least Virgil is mature and intelligent enough to know this is all made up nonsense.” said Logan.

“Made up…?” asked Patton, he sounded upset, he wanted it to be real.

Roman sensing this snapped, “It is real Patton. I’ve spent ages studying how to do it properly and –”

Logan snorted.

Roman stormed over to him and grabbed his arm.

“Ow. Hey, let go.”

Roman yanked Logan’s arm out and poked him in the palm, “Look see here, at the head line, see how different it is to yours Patton, that means Logan is much more analytical than you.”

“Oh wow you’re right.”

“No he’s not, he’s just saying things that match our current personalities now, you cannot tell the future from your hands Patton!”

“I can – it’s all written here clear as day: You are a big fat nerd, nobody likes you so you’re going to be lonely and single for the rest of your life and you’re so boring you’re just going to be stuck doing a dull desk job – like doing all the paperwork for Thomas video’s while the rest of us actually have fun making meaningful content because Thomas won’t want your input anymore because you just spend all your time nit-picking everything and being mean!”

Roman let go of Logan's arm and turned away from them in a huff. Everybody else was stunned at the outburst. Patton walked over to Roman and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Roman! That wasn’t nice. Apologize to Logan- Hey wha- why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying.” replied Roman in a broken voice wiping at his watering eyes.

Logan shifted awkwardly. Things had escalated too quickly, and he wasn’t even sure what happened. He didn’t know what to do.

“It’s his fault, Patton. We we’re having a great time and _he_ comes and ruins it because it isn’t science-y.”

It took all of Logan’s willpower not to say that science-y wasn’t a word.

“I-I worked really hard to learn how t-to read all the lines and l-learn all the different meanings. And-and he comes and says that I-I’m n-not working hard enou- Th-that the q-quality is-is f-f-falter- ” Roman started crying properly and couldn’t finish the rest of his sentence. Patton quickly engulfed him in a hug.

Logan’s stomach knotted with guilt. He knew now what the problem was and why this had escalated. He took it too far when he said that Roman was wasting his time and that it impacted the quality of the YouTube video’s.

Roman worked so hard to try and come up with the best creative and entertaining ideas for Thomas’s work. But Roman was also very insecure and afraid that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he worked it wasn’t good enough.

Roman was right, Logan was being mean, for no reason. It wasn’t okay for Logan to hurt Roman like that especially about something he so insecure about. And it wasn’t fair for Logan to insult this new hobby of Roman’s just because he didn’t think it wasn’t real. The palm reading could have merit – even it wasn’t real – it could still be entertaining, like how the Sides still went and sat on the mall Santa’s lap every Christmas.

“Roman, roman-”

“Leave me alone.”

“Roman – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so mean and rude. I didn’t mean it when I said the video quality was faltering -it’s not, I promise. Your ideas are better than ever. I’m sorry okay, I-I shouldn’t have tried to ruin your fun with Patton -I think... I think you were right, I got jealous that you could do something and where having fun with something I couldn’t understand – I-I don’t know why, but I’m sorry.”

Roman sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Logan awkwardly tried to hug him around Patton.

“You-you mean it?”

“Yes, my behaviour was inexcusable.”

“… um and the quality? You’re sure it’s not…”

Oh god he was so insecure.

“Roman the quality of your work is amazing.”

Patton smiled again now that Roman had stopped crying and was feeling better.

“Hey fella’s how about I make us some cups of nice hot chocolate and you can read Virgil’s hand now Roman. How’s that sound.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea Patton. Virgil?” asked Logan.

“I… I don’t really understand what just happened, just being around you guys makes me anxious, but if it will stop Princey’s waterworks then sure.”

“Great then all of us will have had our palms read.” beamed Patton clapping his hands.

“Um… I sincerely hope that my palm reading wasn’t entirely accurate.” said Logan

“Ah, I think might have been a _bit_ hasty in my reading, I will be happy to redo it for you.”

“Thank you, I look forward to what the future holds.”

**Author's Note:**

> This guys, gals and non binary pals is what happens when you start writing with an idea in mind and it goes completely off the rails.  
Like seriously I wanted to write a story where Roman starts palm reading, Logan doesn't believe in it and Roman sneaks into Logan's room at night and writes stuff all over his hands XD


End file.
